


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: Home Is Where the Heart Is - Part One

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS (for now anyway) and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating:  PG

Words:  851

Spoilers: Up to and including September 10, 2009.  

AN: Thursday’s episode, where Olivia moved in, was wonderful and I don’t know about you, but I didn’t want it to end. So in my world this is sorta how it went...  
  
 

 

 

It had turned into a perfect day. The boxes had found their way into the right rooms and all their friends and family had stayed to laugh and play and eat after the big move back to the farmhouse. The last to leave, Frank and Rafe waved goodbye before pulling off down the driveway and heading back into town.

Natalia smiled and watched as Olivia found a stray softball and grabbed it up off the lawn, tossing and catching it as she walked back to her on the porch. The setting sun gave everything a warm golden glow and a peaceful easy feeling settled over her as Olivia came to stand beside her.

Sliding an arm around Natalia’s shoulders, Olivia sighed, content. Dipping her head she bumped foreheads with the younger woman, smiling softly at the quiet laugh this caused. Olivia moved to gently place a tender kiss on Natalia’s forehead, followed by butterfly kisses along her eyebrow, cheek and tip of nose, before tipping her chin up, their eyes locking.

Natalia’s fingers found their way up into Olivia’s thick hair, the dark strands threading between her fingers as she pulled the older woman still closer. They met halfway, their warm breath mingling, lips tentatively touched, before growing braver and pressing deeper. Claiming and being claimed, loving and being loved. Home found buried deep within the other.

The need for air finally separated them, but they didn’t move far apart, holding each other close, safe and warm in each others arms soaking in the heady pleasure of just being together.

“I love you so much.” Olivia nuzzled along Natalia’s ear, nibbling and kissing tender skin.

“I love you too. “I’m so glad we’re finally here together.” Natalia stroked through the dark hair, gasping and shivering slightly as Olivia found a sensitive spot behind her ear.  

The thought that it was just the beginning of discovering each other sent a wave of heat coursing through Natalia’s veins. Shifting slightly, she needed to connect with Olivia, capturing her lips once more, this time their tongues playing and tangling together.

A loud crash sounded from inside the farmhouse.

“I didn’t do it.” Emma said suddenly from behind the screen door as Olivia and Natalia reluctantly separated from each other. Emma giggled, unrepentant and Olivia simply smiled, shook her head and grabbed Natalia’s hand as they headed inside to investigate.

The fallen tower of boxes had been easy to clean up, as was the stack of dirty dishes the three of them attacked and washed up before getting Emma ready for bed. Emma had settled back into her room as if she had never left, their old bedtime routines coming back just as easily.

“Hey Bean, did you brush your teeth?” Olivia soon wandered into Emma’s room to tuck her in.

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded her head at her mother as she slipped under the covers. Olivia sank down onto the bed and ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. Before she knew it Emma was in her arms, giving her a hug.

"I love you Mom. I’m so glad we’re home.” Emma whispered, and Olivia could only nod and squeeze her girl tighter.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

Dropping a squeaky kiss on the girl’s cheek and a few tickles for good measure she laughed as Emma giggled and sank back down into her bed. Pulling away Olivia noticed Natalia standing in the doorway, watching and smiling, wiping at the tears gently falling from her eyes. Motioning her in, Olivia stood as Natalia came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma suddenly sat up and hugged Natalia close.

"Night sweetheart.” Natalia closed her eyes and soaked up the girl’s happiness. Squeezing tight one last time Emma leaned back and looked up at her, then glanced over at a smiling Olivia before looking down at the sheets for a moment, thinking.

"Can I call you Ma now like Rafe does?” Emma asked almost shyly, hopeful eyes suddenly staring up at the surprised woman.

“Oh Emma…” A huge smile broke across Natalia’s face and she blinked away still more tears as Olivia’s hand squeezed her shoulder. A small laugh escaped her lips as the bubble of happiness inside nearly overwhelmed her. Natalia pulled the girl back for another hug. Emma truly was as much her child as the little life growing in her belly.

“Yes, I would love you to call me that.” Natalia felt Olivia’s arms wrap around both of them and the universe seemed to right itself.

“Ok, time for bed squirt.” Olivia ruffled the sleepy girl’s hair and pulled Natalia up, their hands tangling together. Emma squiggled down under the blanket and got comfortable. Natalia turned off the lamp on the nightstand and they headed to the door.

“Night Mom.” Emma smiled widely. “Night Ma.” She pulled the blanket a little tighter under her chin and watched as the door was pulled almost closed and Natalia waved goodnight from the hallway. Emma closed her eyes and sent a silent thank you up to heaven before drifting into peaceful sleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
 

Natalia plopped herself down on the couch and took the Kleenex Olivia offered her to dab at her eyes. Sliding down beside her, Olivia slipped her arm around her narrow shoulders and just held her close.

“God, today has just been so…” Natalia just shook her head and sniffed, laughing at herself. “There are no words.”

“Kids, they constantly amaze me. Emma is so cute with you, Ma.” Olivia pulled Natalia closer still, snuggled up tight under her chin, a roving hand running soothing circles across her back. “And the way Ava was so happy for us…”

“Ava knows?” Natalia moved back in surprise and stared at the older woman. There was so much they obviously still had to talk about. Olivia pulled away, not really wanting to look back too closely at the tough time she had recently gone through, turning and absently picking at the material covering the arm of the sofa.

“I told Ava about us when we were at Jeffrey’s memorial together in the park.” Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair, the sadness washing over her again in a wave. She had decided she wasn’t going to wallow there any more and yet here she was again. She felt Natalia lean close again, gently cupping her cheek, encouraging her to look at her.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you, to see you through all of that.” Natalia stared hard, not running away from this discussion and determined to not make another mistake, her heart breaking at how she had failed the wonderful woman yet again. As if it wasn’t obvious to her before, it was becoming abundantly clear with each passing moment how much she had hurt Olivia. How much she had to make up for.

“Hey, no going backwards, okay?” Olivia smiled softly, wanting to wipe the haunted look from Natalia’s eyes, her fingers finding their way into long dark hair. “Time is too short. Clean slate from here forward.” Natalia sighed and nodded. This conversation wasn’t over and wouldn’t be for a long time but together they would rebuild the trust. For tonight though, it was enough.

“So what did Ava say when you told her?” Natalia was almost afraid to ask but Olivia’s smile said it all.

“She thought it was wonderful, and was really happy for me. For us.” Olivia’s eyes softened at the memory. “I told her you made me realize how precious life is and that you taught me how to love.”

“Oh Olivia, did you really say that to her?” A watery smile stretched across Natalia’s face and Olivia could only nod. She placed a soft kiss to Olivia’s forehead and stroked through the thick hair. “After everything with Rafe, I’m glad that at least Ava was okay with it. I still can’t believe he was here helping out today. It was all a bit…”

“Surreal?” Olivia supplied, as her mind flashed back to her several encounters with the angry boy over the last few weeks. Natalia couldn’t help her snort of laughter and playfully swatted her shoulder.

“Hey! I’m not sure who that was lugging boxes today, but I’m not going to question it. Maybe having Ashlee in a similar situation has helped him somehow.” Natalia just shook her head still unable to clearly understand it. Still it warmed her heart, to have her family finally all on the right track.

“Of course, it must have been because of the Gay Moms Club.” Olivia teased. Natalia just shook her head and leaned back against the couch. “I’ll have to remember to get Emma and Ava signed up. I wonder if there are free t-shirts…”

“Don’t start!” Natalia warned the chuckling woman beside her. A comfortable silence fell, and Olivia looked around the small living room at the boxes still waiting to be attended to.

“I suppose I should unpack some stuff yet tonight.” Looking closer, Olivia realized that at least half of the boxes had been from her storage space at the Beacon. “Y’know I think it helped that I didn’t really unpack that much when we left here in May.”

“We can do that tomorrow. We have all weekend to get my two girls settled back in.” Natalia couldn’t stop a sudden yawn. Olivia checked her watch and noted it was getting late. It had been a long emotional day for both of them and she didn’t want to wear Natalia out.

“Aw sweetie, you’re tired. Helping us pack and move, then the ball game and cooking for everyone, it’s catching all up with you.” Olivia wasn’t exactly sure what she should do. “You should head to bed.”

“I guess.” Natalia looked down, running a thoughtful hand over her swollen belly and then back up into the concerned green eyes. She did want to go to bed, but not necessarily alone. Gathering her courage she jumped into the deep end and waited to see if Olivia would join her there.

“When I asked you to move back in, I know you realized I didn’t mean as a room mate. I want you in my bed tonight and every night.” Natalia tucked a strand of dark hair behind Olivia’s ear, and cocked her head trying to gauge the older woman’s mood. “But I know I’m a little further down the road than you are. And, well…we can go as slow as you want.”

“Ok…”Olivia swallowed hard and stared at the full lips so close to her, watching as the words softly tumbled out. She couldn’t breathe, and time seemed to stand still, trapped in the warm brown eyes staring back at her.

If Olivia was honest with herself, a part of her was afraid, terrified of being hurt again. If she gave herself completely to Natalia she didn’t know if she could survive it if she was left again. On the other hand, she knew what she wanted though, that what they had together was good. Natalia was more than a potential lover, she was her family, her home and now she just needed to have faith and take that next step. This sweet young thing had claimed her heart and now she desperately wanted to give her everything else.

“There’s no need to rush, I can give you as much space as you want, and what ever you think is fine by me. We have all the time in the world. Our life together is just beginning.” Natalia placed a delicate kiss on Olivia’s forehead, moving slowly, blazing a trail of small kisses into her hair. “Even if all we do is just hold each other, I want you with me tonight.”

“Natalia…” Olivia breathed nuzzling along a delicate ear, tracing the ridges with the tip of her nose before leaving a trail of kisses down along the strong cord of Natalia’s throat. Thrilling at the gasp and shiver of desire this caused in the lithe brunette, Olivia pulled her lips away from Natalia’s tempting neck and looked at her, eyes twinkling with mischief and something much more.

“I love you so much for thinking and caring about me, but as someone very wise once told me…” Olivia leaned closer, one elegant eyebrow rising as her voice dropped to its lowest, most seductive register. “Screw time and space!”

Natalia giggled as they playfully bumped foreheads. Luxuriating a moment longer in the warmth of her soon to be lover’s arms, Natalia smiled softly and stood, drawing Olivia’s hand along with her own, pulling her to her feet as well.

“Come on.” Natalia husked, their eyes meeting and locking. Olivia nodded, her mind peacefully blank, her heart thundering in her ears as she willingly followed. At long last the time had come. Tangling their fingers together, Natalia shyly looked down and turned, leading Olivia upstairs to their bedroom.

No more waiting, the night would be theirs for the taking.


	3. Chapter 3

 

They held hands the whole way, not wanting to be apart from each other even for the short time it took to make their way upstairs. Turning to stare into the greenest eyes she thought had ever seen, Natalia smiled shyly and backed up against her bedroom door…correction, their bedroom door now.

She smiled at that thought and nudged the door open with her foot. It creaked open behind her as Olivia moved gracefully forward, reminding Natalia of a large cat advancing on her prey. The light from the full moon fell into the dark room, across the pale sheets on the bed and bathing everything with a soft glow. She smiled, flashing her dimples at Olivia as she slowly led her soon-to-be lover in.

Both of them nervously surveyed the room, just able to make out various boxes that were stacked neatly along one wall by the closet and several pieces of luggage waiting to be unpacked. And then they stopped and once more took comfort in the other’s presence. Suddenly lost, they stood together at the foot of the big bed, fingers tangled and hearts thundering.

“We’re here,” Natalia whispered, a little nervously. She had imagined this day, several times, in many different ways, and now that she was at this point in time, it was nothing at all like she had thought it would be.

It was better.

“Yes, we are,” Olivia said on a sigh, turning to look back at Natalia. Their eyes met and locked, trust and love reflecting back at her. “Finally.”

“Come on.” Natalia husked, her dark eyes shining as she gently tugged her along after her.

Olivia smiled softly and very willingly followed her. She knew she would follow Natalia anywhere; all she had to do was ask. She didn’t think the brunette had fully realized that she had that much power over her quite yet.

Olivia inhaled and slowly exhaled, trying to settle her nerves. Natalia had brought her here, into her inner sanctum, her refuge. It had been a long journey to get here, emotionally and mentally, but now that she was here she didn’t want to screw it up somehow. All she had to do now was allow the grace of forgiveness to overtake her, to relax and let go of her stupid pride and hurt.

She was still hurt mind you, but it wasn’t a gaping all consuming wound anymore. Olivia had healed; just having Natalia back by her side had helped ease the pain. There was just the lost trust that had to be found again, rebuilt and earned, but Olivia knew that it would come again, with time. If she dared to let it happen.

God, how she wanted to.

But now was not the time to dwell on the past. This flesh and blood moment, together in the here and now, this was what was important. Their family and their life together, these next few hours would be the stepping stone, the first tentative steps along their voyage and her heart was overflowing with gratitude and joy. A soft hand cupped her cheek, drawing her attention back to the woman standing in front of her, Natalia staring intensely into her eyes, as if looking into her very soul.

“Stop thinking so much,” Natalia murmured, her gaze dropping to stare at Olivia’s lips and then moving back up again.

Suddenly Olivia felt overwhelmed, and she shivered under the weight of that stare, unable to breathe as time seemed to stand still, trapped in the black depths of Natalia’s eyes. This sweet young thing had stolen her dark battered heart and shown her the light, and for that she would forever be grateful. She would gladly risk everything she had, over and over again, to be at this amazing woman’s side, for as long as she was able.

Smiling gently, almost knowingly, Natalia swallowed hard and bravely made the first real move, sliding her hand down Olivia’s body, sending shockwaves of awareness as she went. Long fingers dug into soft material as she finally pulled Olivia’s white t-shirt up, tugging it impatiently out of her pants, to reveal a tempting belly button, just waiting for her to spend a lifetime adoring. She kept going, pulling it up and off, tossing it behind her without a thought as it landed on the wide plank floor.

Olivia’s body is glorious and Natalia ached to touch her, wanting to lose herself exploring the woman’s curves and hollows. She slowly reached out, their eyes meeting as Olivia nodded encouragingly at her.

“You are so beautiful,” Natalia exhaled, shifting closer as she moved her hands up and over strong shoulders. Olivia moaned softly enjoying the touch as she began a light massage on the achy muscles there, sore from the exertion of moving boxes and then the ball game.

“You make me feel beautiful, inside and out,” Olivia murmured into soft dark hair. “No one has ever truly made me feel that way before.” Natalia’s fingers immediately moved to either side of Olivia’s head and held her in place so she could look right into her eyes.

“Oh, my love, you are,” Natalia smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Olivia’s full lips. “Never, ever, doubt that.”

Olivia nodded, finally feeling like someone got her, really understood her. She wrapped her arms around Natalia and closed her eyes as the truth finally settled into her soul.

She had finally found home.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Strong fingers continued to move slowly across her body, stretching across Olivia’s back, digging into the muscles there, kneading and soothing the twinges, chasing the small hurts away. Her head fell forward and she sighed into Natalia’s soft skin, not ready to admit she wasn’t as young as she used to be, but enjoying the gentle massage all the same. Moaning softly, she felt Natalia shiver against her, and smiled wider.

Tipping her head back up, Olivia knew only one thing for sure, she desperately wanted to touch and explore Natalia’s sweet curves. Her fingers moved slowly, almost reverently, towards the swell of Natalia stomach, stopping just before she reached the smooth skin

“May I?” Olivia exhaled, the need to feel and connect with the little life growing inside hitting her hard. Natalia carried her future daughter, their child together. It was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. She pushed away her fears, focusing instead on the dark eyes before her.

“Of course,” Natalia smiled, her dimples flashing as her heart clenched with joy. She took Olivia’s hand and directed it to her belly. “I love you, and our baby loves you. I’ve been telling her all about her other mommy.”

“You have?” Olivia swallowed hard, and stared down at their entwined fingers, sliding along ticklish warm skin, the flesh beneath firm and hard. Natalia nodded and smirked, mischief twinkling in the dark depths.

“Yes, although there might have been something about stubborn and pigheaded mixed into those conversations,” Natalia teased as Olivia looked hurt and then slid both hands on either side of the baby bump, as if covering imaginary ears.

“Don’t you listen to your Ma, my little one,” Olivia bent over and spoke to the child nestled within, who responded with a fluttering kick. Olivia jerked back up and they smiled at each other.

“See, she already recognizes your voice,” Natalia said, oddly pleased as another kick hit Olivia’s warm palm. Their gaze locked, the promise of their future stretching out before them. Before either of them realized they had moved, they were kissing, claiming each other, reveling in each other’s touch and taste.

Long moments passed, passion flaring and ebbing, desire grasping both of them in equal measure. It didn’t take long for any remaining clothing to fall to the floor and they found themselves on the bed, naked and wanting, freely looking at each other, admiring the beauty revealed for the first time.

“I-I want…” Natalia hesitated slightly, her emotions overwhelming her, distracted by a tiny mole on the swell of Olivia’s breast that she desperately wanted to taste.

“Anything. Everything,” Olivia said, shifting around on the mattress and making room for Natalia beside her. They lay together, relaxed and comfortable, yet ready for more. So very much more.

Natalia glanced up, their eyes meeting again as her fingers reached out, tentatively, wanting to explore, yet still afraid to rush Olivia. Screw time and space was nice in theory, but Natalia didn’t want to take any chances. The dark days were behind them now, falling away and replaced with their love and hope for the future. Together.

Natalia gasped and jumped a little as Olivia’s fingers began to slide across her skin once again. Olivia laughed softly as she dropped a kiss above her extended bellybutton, tracing abstract patterns across the tight flesh of her stomach with the tip of her nose, tickling as she went.

Her breathing changed, hitching at the back of her throat, causing Olivia to finally glance back up. The blatant desire found in the dark depths hit her like a physical blow, along with the heady realization that Natalia wanted her.

Now.

No more waiting, no more wanting. It was time, and Olivia would not tease her any further. She could see the heat in her soon to be lover’s eyes, felt it in the subtle roll of her hips, hear it in the way Natalia moaned her name.

“Olivia…”

She swallowed hard, Olivia’s body clenching and throbbing in response. It was so new and exciting, the meeting of their worlds. Mind, body and, dare she say it, souls? Desperately she needed to touch Natalia, to love her completely.

“Please.” Natalia whispered again, raw and hungry, spreading her legs wider in invitation.

Olivia dipped her head, moving lower on her body, worshiping the curves and hollows, making her way slowly but surely to where they both wanted to be. Finally, she nuzzled close as Natalia shivered beneath her, finally kissing her intimately, discovering her wet and ready. Long fingers threaded into her hair, grasping and holding her tighter to her body.

“I-I need you...” Natalia gasped, unable to take much more, her body on fire. She could hear a sympathetic moan as Olivia shifted and found her slick with desire. Natalia thrust forward, silently asking for more.

Olivia wrapped her arm tight around her lover’s waist, mindful of the baby as she ran her finger tips along Natalia’s most sensitive flesh, parting her and then filling her completely. Penetrating even deeper, she lazily circled the stiff clit she had found, teasing Natalia with quick faint flicks of her thumb before starting to build a steady rhythm.

Rocking against Olivia’s steady thrusts, Natalia was quickly losing control. She couldn’t seem to get enough of her lover, her hands tangling into Olivia’s hair drawing her closer. The tempo continued to build, relentlessly taking her to the edge with each stroke. She groaned, her body desperately wanting release as she felt every muscle twitching in anticipation as she raced to her approaching orgasm. Deep within she could feel the baby move, twitching and responding to her pleasure too, driving her even higher. Finally, a molten path spiraled from deep within and Natalia felt her body shatter.

Slowly Natalia gathered her wits, pleasure continuing to ripple through her, calming her overwhelmed senses. She soon realized that she was being held by Olivia, her spent body needing her strength and the safety of her arms as she caught her breath. She tucked her nose into the crook of Olivia’s shoulder and breathed her scent in, sated and happy, before she reluctantly fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Natalia’s eyes blinked open, her mind fuzzy and muddled. Glancing at the clock, she saw just how late it was. Yawning, she shifted her stiff muscles, repositioning the weight of the baby pressing down on her, when she realized that she was not alone. Slowly she rolled to face towards the middle of her bed, her breath catching at the sight.

Olivia lay there in all her naked glory, sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Her honey blonde hair was adorably tousled and fanned out around her shoulders in loose curls, the curve of her spine was half in shadow, Natalia’s eyes following the gentle slope of her back to where the light blanket had been impatiently shoved down, just covering her bottom.

Natalia was wide awake now, humbled by the beauty displayed before her. Amazed that Olivia was there with her, despite everything. Memories flashed back through her mind, of the pleasure they had shared, the love that had been solidified that night. And it was simply the first of many nights in the lifetime they would spend together, she was sure. Tears of joy welled, and she lay there soaking up the moment.

Finally unable to resist, Natalia gave into her growing arousal and leaned forward, placing delicate, lingering kisses along the hollow of her lover’s spine. She smiled against the warm flesh there as Olivia stirred but didn’t quite wake. Tracing lazy patterns across her back, Natalia teased her, tempting her from her dreams.

A sharp inhale and she knew Olivia was awake; her eyes snapping open as Natalia giggled and moved over her to kiss her opposite shoulder, her full breasts and baby bump pressing into her back. Pulling long blonde hair to one side, Natalia nuzzled along the long elegant neck and found a sensitive spot just below Olivia’s ear. Moaning, Olivia moved beneath her, her feet kicking the covers from her body.

Natalia grinned into the salty hollows of Olivia’s neck, as her body arched into her touch. Olivia spread her legs slightly, a small hitch in her breathing as Natalia took the hint and moved her hand south. Trailing her fingers slowly across the inside of Olivia’s thigh, she took her sweet time, exploring and reveling in the moment. She tickled lightly across coarse hair, enjoying the ragged gasp torn from Olivia at her movement. She brushed against her again as a reward, this time her touch more firm.

“Hmm, someone’s finally awake, I see,” Natalia whispered into Olivia’s ear, enjoying the shiver that ran down the body beneath her. “I believe it’s my turn now.”

“You were so exhausted, sweetie, you need your rest,” Olivia began to protest, but her body betrayed her. Natalia smiled at the sentiment, and slid her fingers against her lover, finding her more than wet and ready.

“Oh, I think I’ve rested enough. It’s time to show you just how much I love you,” Natalia nipped at the tender earlobe, as Olivia moaned, writhing slowly underneath her. Olivia pushed back against her, trying to increase the friction.

“Please, Natalia,” Olivia rasped, her hands bunching the bed sheets around her. “Touch me. Love me…”

“Always,” Natalia sighed with pleasure at the words, and moved against her lover again, back to where they both needed her to be. Tentative at first and then with more confidence, she stroked into the wetness, feeling Olivia’s body clutch greedily at her fingers. Penetrating insistently and then slowing again, Natalia quickly brought her to the edge and kept her there.

Natalia was everywhere, seeming to surround Olivia, inside and out. Beneath her the bedclothes smelled of her perfume, dark hair falling around her head like a curtain, Natalia’s breath hot and needy in her ears. Deliciously trapped between Natalia’s sweet curves and the mattress, her lover nestled between her legs, Olivia felt herself overwhelmed.

“That’s it, come for me now, love,” Natalia murmured in her ear. The gentle encouragement all that Olivia needed to hear, her lover’s voice pushing her over the edge. Her body shuddered as she came hard, a loud moan forced from her. Olivia’s death grip on the blankets started to loosen, her body relaxing and her breathing eased.

Natalia shifted again, slowly leaving her lover’s body, aftershocks still trembling through her sensitive flesh. Placing butterfly kisses along the strong shoulder, she shifted her weight from Olivia’s back and rolled to the middle of the bed, holding her close as her breathing once again grew deeper and steadier.

“Natalia?” Olivia murmured, her voice gravelly and low, doing things to Natalia’s stomach. She smiled as Olivia shifted again, burrowing into her long dark hair before sighing softly, safe in her arms. Natalia stroked through her hair and down her back, over and over again, lulling her into sleep.

“I’m here, baby,” Natalia murmured, her heart overflowing. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. Never again, I swear.” She held Olivia a little tighter before drifting to sleep again herself.

Outside the moon slowly sank below the horizon, a new day waiting to dawn.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
Emma tiptoed down the hallway and pushed open the door to her mother’s old bedroom only to find the bed empty with a few half unpacked boxes sitting on it. Rubbing her eye with the heel of her fist, she yawned and moved on to Natalia’s room. She remembered now that her mom had said that it would be like when Bill had lived with them and that she and Natalia would share the same room from now on. Emma lurched forward, turning the doorknob and cracked the door open, remembering too late that she was supposed to knock first. Swinging it open further and stumbling in, she suddenly froze, shocked at what she discovered…  
  
Her mom was awake! And it wasn’t even seven o’clock yet!  
  
Emma stared at Olivia, peacefully lying in bed with Natalia who was sound asleep in her arms, long fingers gently stroking through the dark hair. A soft smile graced her face as she dipped her head and placed a sweet kiss on the other woman’s head. Glancing up, Olivia pinned her with a sharp look, finally noticing the movement by the door.  
  
Emma stood stock still, caught like a deer in headlights, eyes wide as swallowed hard and tried to figure out what she should do now.  
  
Olivia just about broke out laughing at the look on her daughter’s face. Crooking her finger, she smiled and beckoned her in, waited for Emma to make her way over to the bed.  
  
“Hey, Bean,” Olivia whispered, reaching out to take her daughter’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “You’re up early.”  
  
“So are you, Mom.” Emma whispered back, sinking onto the soft mattress and smiling, relieved that she didn’t seem to be in trouble.  
  
“I know, baby. I’m just watching Natalia sleep in.” Olivia cocked her head at the gently snoring woman snuggling into her shoulder. Emma glanced over at her other mother and blinked, a little worried.  
  
“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her sleeping this late. Did our moving back home wear her out?” Emma looked back at Olivia, who was gazing down at Natalia with such love and tenderness, that it washed away any of her concerns.  
  
“Something like that,” Olivia sighed softly, enjoying this first time cuddling with her new lover and her daughter. “Hey, did you want to go watch cartoons downstairs?” Emma’s face lit up and she nodded her head.  
  
“Can I go check on the ducks too?” Emma asked, wiggling with excitement. She had missed those ducks almost as much as she had missed Natalia.  
  
“Absolutely, sweetie,” Olivia stroked her fingers through Emma’s hair, pulling it off her forehead and tucking it behind her ear. “Maybe later you can help me mow the lawn today, hmm? Rake up the long grass over by the fence?”  
  
“Ok,” Emma nodded her head and smiled, snuggling closer to her mother’s side. It would be nice to work in the yard again; it was so boring at the Beacon. No ducks to feed, no grass to cut or run around on, no flowers to plant. It was good to be back at the farmhouse, it was good to be home.  
  
“And we should head into town,” Olivia continued, smiling warmly at her daughter, her fingers never leaving Natalia’s body, trailing gently along her back. “Maybe head over to the mall and look for some new running shoes for school.”  
  
Natalia slowly woke, feeling warm and surrounded by love. The scent of Olivia was everywhere; long fingers ran down her back and playing with her hair. She could hear Emma laughing and felt the body beneath her shift and move. She slowly cracked an eye open and tried to get her bearings in the suddenly bright light.  
  
“Morning, Ma,” Emma whispered, giggling as Natalia froze and realized where she was, and with who.  
  
“Morning, sweetie,” Olivia dropped a soft kiss onto her head and squeezed her tighter. Natalia relaxed into the long warmth tucked up beside her, trusting that everything was okay by Olivia’s reactions.  
  
“What time is it?” Natalia stretched, her fingers running along Olivia’s white tank top. She was glad now that she had suggested they put their jammies on before finally falling asleep together in a big tangled heap just after dawn. Then her mind flashed back to her helping Olivia put her sleep shorts on, pulling the soft material along long toned legs, and up over her moist wet heat, her stiff clit begging for her attention as she dipped her head and…  
  
“Hungry?” Olivia asked innocently, recognizing the desire flashing in Natalia’s eyes.  
  
“I could eat…” Natalia let the teasing thought dangle, unfinished, a naughty smile gracing her full, sweet lips. Olivia’s eyes widened and she couldn’t stop the answering smirk back.  
  
“Pancakes?” Emma asked, a huge grin on her face. “Can we have pancakes? No one at the Beacon could make them like you, Ma!” Emma squirmed on the bed excitedly.  
  
“Tell you what, Bean,” Olivia ran her hand through Emma’s hair to try to calm her down a little. “You go down and find your favourite show, feed those pesky ducks and by the time you’ve done that we’ll meet you in the kitchen to make some pancakes.”  
  
“”M’kay!” Emma bounced off the bed and headed for the door. It wasn’t long before they heard her thundering down the stairs and the sound of the television set suddenly blaring away. It was just another normal Saturday morning at the farmhouse.  
  
It brought a tear of joy to Olivia’s eyes and she unconsciously squeezed her new lover tighter, before running her fingers tenderly through Natalia’s thick hair tucked just under her chin. Stretching into the gentle caress, Olivia felt the younger woman groan with leisurely pleasure before sighing and snuffling closer into the hollows of her throat.  
  
“Mmm…s’nice but I’m not a cat y’know.” Natalia finally mumbled, rubbing the tip of her nose along the delicate skin of Olivia’s throat before starting a soft trail of kisses up to claim her full lips with a low grumbly moan.  
  
“Funny, that sounded suspiciously like a purr,” Olivia teased as they separated, smiling against her lover’s mouth before rolling her lover to her back. “Maybe you’d like your tummy rubbed?”  
  
“I’d like something rubbed all right,” Natalia said, chuckling softly at Olivia’s cocked eyebrow before sliding her fingers into thick honey blonde hair falling around her. She gently pulled her closer, capturing the full lips above her for another round of unhurried kisses, their need for each other gradually growing more urgent…  
  
As the sun rose higher over the small farmhouse, Emma dashed outside with her bag of bread crumbs, heading for the pond to visit with her favourite feathered friends. She skipped along the pathway to the pond, secure in the knowledge that her two mommies were happy. She paused at the little foot bridge and glanced up at the farmhouse, at the one place she finally considered her very own home, and smiled, content.  
  
After all, home is where the heart is.

  
  
The End


End file.
